Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs).
Flat panel displays can include a display panel for displaying images, a touch panel formed on a front side of the display panel, a signal driver for applying driving signals or touch signals to the display panel or the touch panel, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) for electrically connecting the display panel to the signal driver or the touch panel to the signal driver. The flexible printed circuit board can be bent with a 180 degree angle, so that the driver can be formed on a rear side or a front side of the display panel or the touch panel.